dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Bearger
Bearger is one of the giants in the Reign of Giants DLC. He appears during Autumn; looking for food to eat (including stashed food). Bearger is particularly attracted to Bee Boxes. He can only be sated by eating 10 Honey, after which he'll fall asleep. However, he'll choose to fight the player over eating honey when aggroed. Bearger will attack nearby mobs and eat any food off the ground, destroying trees in his path as he moves about. If he happens upon a Chest, he'll rummage through it, tossing items to the ground, while eating any food he finds inside it. When there is no food in the area, Bearger will passively follow the player. Bearger's 'aggro' range is small. Picking up food that he wants to eat will upset him and he'll issue a "warning growl". The second time that this happens, he'll issue another warning growl. Stealing his food a third time will aggro Bearger and he'll attack. Bearger has two 'different' close-range attacks. He slams the ground with his front paws, creating a shockwave that will demolish structures, fell trees, and uproot plants in a large area. This attack does more damage at the point of impact. With the second attack, Bearger will stand on his hind legs and swipe with his front paws (up to three times), then slam the ground once. Bearger will pursue a target that runs away from the battle, destroying trees and structures in its path, then slamming the ground when he catches up. When killed, Bearger drops 8 Meat and 1 Thick Fur, which can be used to craft the Hibearnation Vest and the Insulated Pack. Strategy Bearger will use a swipe attack at close range, dealing damage and knocking the weapon out of the player's hand. Bearger's swipe will deal damage in the same range as his melee range: Once Bearger has used 3 swipes or after he has chased the player, it will slam the ground. This also knocks the weapon out of the player's hand and destroys objects around it: Bearger's slam attack also has the same range as his melee range: There is enough time to attack Bearger 2-3 times before having to dodge, except after he uses his slam, as a swipe comes right after. Equipping at least a Log Suit and Football Helmet is recommended. Note that weapons can get knocked into the water if fighting him near an ocean. One of the fastest ways to deal with any boss in Don't Starve is a Sleep Dart/Pan Flute and Old Bell/14 Gunpowder combination. Not only does the 14 Gunpowder bring Bearger down to 200 health, but you can easily take it down from there with 2 Blow Darts and still get its loot. The Old Bell on the other hand, can be used thrice to finish it off while still obtaining its loot. While it may seem easy to take it down, it is hard to obtain these items. For example, the Old Bell requires the Glommer to be found and killed. Another way to easily kill Bearger is to lure it into a forest and let it destroy some Trees until a Treeguard spawns. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Bearger when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * The name Bearger is a portmanteau of the words "Bear" and "Badger". * Bearger and Moose/Goose both have the highest HP in the game. Gallery Reign of giants teaser.png|Bearger in the first teaser trailer. Frozen Bearger.png|Bearger frozen. Bearmanbig.png|Bearger's size compared to Wilson. Bearger walking.png|A Bearger wandering around. Bearger walking right.png|Bearger on all fours, side view. beargerbeefalo.png|Bearger eating meat off the ground. DeadBearger.png|A recently killed Bearger. Bearger sleeping.png|Bearger sleeping. Bearger Ground Pund.png|Bearger's ground-pound attack. Autumn RoG poster.png|Bearger among the trees in the Autumn poster. Tree farming.jpg|Bearger Tree Farming ru:Медведопанда pl:Borsukoniedźwiedź (D Category:Mobs Category:Boss Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Periodic Threat Category:Sanity Loss Category:Object Destroyers Category:Monsters